pokettopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pikachu Asha
Pikachu - starter Asha Ketchuma, którego otrzymał na dziesiąte urodziny od Prof. Oaka. Ma swojego klona Pikachutwo. Historia Podróż 170px|thumb|left|Ash i Pikachu podczas pierwszego spotkania. Pikachu to Pokémon występujący tylko w Anime, tam debiutuje w pierwszym odcinku Pokemon - wybieram Cię!, gdy Ash zaspał w najważniejszym dniu swojego życia - odbiór pierwszego Pokémon'a. Kiedy bohater wstał, nawet się nie ubrał, pobiegł do laboratorium Profesora Oak'a w piżamie, gdzie miał dostać swojego stworka. Jednak gdy tam dociera okazuje się, że wszystkie startery zostały zabrane przez Gary'ego i dwóch innych trenerów. Ash bardzo prosząc dostał Pokémon'a, ale nieposłuszną elektryczną mysz, z gatunku - Pikachu. Stworek nie przekonał się do Ash'a i przy pierwszym spotkaniu, już poraził go prądem. Jednak po wielu wspólnych poświęceniach, stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ash wyruszając do Hoenn zabrał tylko Pikachu. Miał przez to jeden problem - nie mógł walczyć z Norman'em, ojcem May, ponieważ jego Pikachu nie pokonał nawet jednego Pokémon'a tego lidera. Po Hoenn Ash wybrał się do Sinnoh, też zabrał tylko Pikachu, ale tak mu się tylko zdawało, ponieważ jego Aipom wkradła się na statek i wypłynęła razem z nim. Inaczej było w drodze do Unovy, tak samo jak w Hoenn, Ash miał tylko swojego startera. Zachowanie Pikachu na początku nie lubił Ash'a, ignorował go i atakował. Ash próbując złapać Pokémon'a musiał sam sobie radzić. W pewnym momencie zadarł, ze Spearow'em, ten wraz ze swoją armią zaatakował go, przy tym Pikachu też oberwał. Stan elektrycznej myszy był krytyczny więc Ash, musiał zabrać go do Centrum Pokémon. Ash kazał Pikachu schować się do Poké Balla, ale ten tego nie zrobił i resztkami sił odgonił Spearow'y, które przeszkadzały w ucieczce. W końcu, gdy Ash dotarł do Centrum Pokémon, Pikachu wyzdrowiał i w ten sposób polubił Ash'a. Pikachu bardzo nie lubi siedzieć w swoim Poké Ball'u z niewiadomych przyczyn, więc w podróży siedzi na ramieniu swego trenera. Zdarza się również, że idzie obok niego (zwykle z Piplup'em). 170px|thumb|right|Poke Ball Pikachu W odcinku Mroczne Miasto gdy Pikachu posmakował Ketchup, "zakochał" się w nim. Bardzo go lubił i cały czas jadł. Butelka z ketchupem została przecięta, przez Scyther'a, a Pikachu rozpłakał się. W odcinku Pożegnanie Pikachu Ash, Misty i Brock docierają do lasu w którym żyje wiele Pikachu. Gdy Pikachu Asha zobaczył innego Pokémon'a swojego gatunku, pobiegł za nim, doprowadzając bohaterów do małej grupki tych Pokemonów. Gdy stworek Asha podbiegł do nich, ci się wystraszyli. Jednak malutki Pikachu wystawił ogon, a Pikachu Asha zrobił to samo, na znak przyjaźni. Pikachu był bardzo szczęśliwy w ich towarzystwie, jednak przerywa to wybiegający Ash., który też chce poznać dzikie Pokemony. Wtedy oni uciekli, a Pikachu Asha został. Po chwili w rzecze zaczął topić się jeden z tej grupki. Tak jak Pikachu Asha, tak dzikie Pokémon'y tego gatunku rzuciły się na pomoc. Zabrali swego "bohatera" i dali mu w podzięce jabłko. Pikachu się świetnie z nimi bawił, a Ash'owi zaczęło mu go brakować. Wtedy okazało się, że w sieć Zespołu R wpadła cała to gromada. W końcu Pokémon'y się uwolniły i przepędziły ich. Ash zrozumiał, że lepiej by było gdyby Pikachu został i był szczęśliwy. Pikachu nie mógł tego zrobić i pobiegł wrócił do swego trenera. Wtedy więź pomiędzy nimi znacznie się powiększyła. Elektryczny stworek jest bardzo przyjacielski, opiekuńczy i miły. Widać to w przypadkach, gdy spotyka się z nowymi ludźmi i Pokémon'ami. Opiekuńczość okazuje w stosunku do Togepi, ponieważ ten zachowuje się bardzo dziecinnie i często bywa w niebezpieczeństwie. Przykładem tego jest odcinek Ogień i lód gdzie Togepi ciągnąc za obrus zruca sztuczce, które na niego lecą. Wtedy Pikachu się odepchnął małego Pokémon'a i sam uchronił się przed niebezpieczeństwem. W filmie Zemsta Mewtwo, Pikachu został sklonowany. Klon nienawidził swego oryginału, gdyż uważał, że Pikachu ma więkrze przywileje, a ten musi się ukrywać. Pikachu podczas bitwy ze swym klonem, nie chciał walczyć gdyż mu współczuł i chciał aby jego sobowtór zrozumiał, że to też jest jego świat. Przyjacielskość okazał również w odcinku Wodne Kwiaty Azurii. Mimo iż Ash bardzo liczył na Pikachu, który posiada przewagę nad Pokémon'ami Misty, ten nich chciał z nią walczyć. thumb|left|Pikachu i jego miłość do ketchupu Gdy Pikachu chce komuś (człowiekowi) coś powiedzieć zmienia kształt i pozę by upodobnić się do rzeczy lub osoby o której mowa. Najczęściej jest to tak, że mówi Ash'owi, że zgubił się/uciekł jakiś Pokémon, ale zdarza się, że Pikachu pokazuje, że nie ma któregoś z bohaterów. Swój talent wykorzystał w konkursie naśladowania Pokémon'ów, jednak nie zajął pierwszego miejsca gdyż wygrał Croagunk Brock'a, który udawałsię za Politoed'a. Pikachu ma pewien wstręt do swojej ewolucji. Ponieważ w odcinku Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka po przegranej z Raichu Porucznika Surge'a, gdy Siostra Joy zaproponowała mu ewolucję i dała Kamień Gromu. Pikachu nie zgodził się, razem z Ashem znaleźli słaby punk Raichu (szybkość) i pokonali go. Wtedy Ash zatrzymał kamień, na wypadek zmiany zdania Pikachu. W odcinku Pikachu i Goliat pojawił się Sho, który chciał zdobyć Pikachu i zaproponował bitwę pomiędzy nim, a jego Raichu. Pokémon Asha przegrał po Hiper Promieniu i wylądował w Centrum Pokémon. Ash wtedy wyciągnął Kamień Gromu i dał Pikachu. Ten musiał podjąć wybór, czy zostać Pikachu, czy zmienić się w Raichu. Gdy Ash wszedł do sali w której leżał Pikachu, okazało się że i on, i Kamień zniknął. Tak naprawdę to elektryczna mysz poszła trenować, a Kamień został skradziony i sprzedany przez Zespół R. Dla nich ewolucja była nie na rękę, gdyż jego nadzwyczajność zniknie po ewolucji, a oni już nie będą nim tak zainteresowani. Po lidze w Johto, Pikachu zostaje porwany przez Zespół R. Pikachu spędził sporo czasu, w polu elektromagnetycznym przez tę maszynę. Gdy Ash wypłynął do Hoenn, Pikachu dziwnie się zachowywał, aż w końcu Ash całkiem stracił nad nim kontrolę. Pokémysz uciekła, jednak Ash złapał go. Obaj wpadli w przepaść, Ash złapał się gałęzi i trzymał w ręce Pikachu, który by się uwolnić, ugryzł go. Jednak przeładowanie elektryczne ustąpiło, a gdy Zespół R złapał go w kolejną maszynę, która miała przejąć ładunki elektryczne. Wtedy Pikachu użył grzmotu i wyładował nadmierną elektryczność. Ash i Pikachu wystąpili w pokazach miasta Hearthome, w odcinku Stylowe wejście. Jest tam przebrany za "tarzana" i używając Stalowego Ogona uderza w bęben który ma na plecach. Strój Asha jest podobny, ten ma krótkie pomarańczowe spodnie o czarnych paskach i perukę. Zdolności Pikachu 50xp|thumb|Pikachu Asha przy użyciu Statyczności W odcinku Ostry dyżur Pokémon, Meowth z Zespołu R stwierdził że Pikachu jest wyjątkowo potężny i znacznie przekracza swój poziom ewolucji. Może to być wytłumaczone tym, że wiele przeżył na początku swej przygody, między innym gdy był wykończony przez Spearow'y, trafił w niego piorun wyzwalając wielką moc. Pikachu uczył się najwięcej ruchów w Oryginalnej Serii, w Hoenn gdy Ash usłyszał że pierwszy lider Roxanne jest specjalistką od typu Kamiennego, rozpoczął trening ogona elektrycznej myszy, do nauki Stalowego Ogona. W odcinku May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, gdy Ash kazał Pikachu użyć Szybkiego Ataku, ten zmienił się w Elektro-Akcję. Jest to atak którego Pikachu się nauczyć, a więc to na pewno zasługa jego niezwykłych zdolności. Zdolnością Pikachu jest Statyczność, którą pokazał dopiero w walce z Paul'em w odcinku Ewolucja Strategii, ale nie zastała użyta tak jak działa w grach. Ponieważ to przeciwnik musi dotknąć posiadacza tej zdolności, nie odwrotnie. Niestety ta zdolność nie pojawia się zbyt często. thumb|left|Pikachu Asha na pokazach mody w Harthome Podczas podróży po Sinnoh, Pikachu nie nauczył się żadnego ataku, ale wrońcu w Unova'ie nauczył się Elektro-Kuli. Ponieważ w odcinku Taniec z Ducklettami! trzy dzikie Ducklett'y zabrały miskę Cilan'a, Czapkę Asha i okulary Sandile. Te z łatwością wygrywały walki o te rzeczy i bardzo zdenerwowali Pikachu, a ten z wściekłości użył nauczył się Elektro-Kuli. W pierwszym odcinku serii Balck i White, po przyleceniu Asha do Unovy, pojawia się tajemnicza burza, w której pojawia się sylwetka legendarnego Pokémon'a. Gdy burza zniknęła, tajemnicze zakłócenia elektryczności ucichły. Po pewnym czasie Ash wybrał Pikachu do walki, ten nie mógł używać elektrycznych ruchów (Eketro-Akcji i Pioruna), a więc musiał na zmianę atakować Stalowym Ogonem i Szybkim Atakiem. W następnym odcinku tajemnicza burza znów powróciła. Legendarny Pokémon postanowił oddać moc Pikachu i tak właśnie się stało. Jednak Pikachu pokonując Regice Brandon'a stał się drugim Pokémon'em (pierwszym był Charizard który wygrał z Articuno Noland'a), który pokonał legendarnego Pokémon'a i sam nim nie jest. Przez to zwycięstwo zdobył również ostatni symbol dla Asha. Pikachu pokonał również Latios'a Tobias'a, więc jako jedyny nie-legendarny Pokémon pokonał dwie legendy. Pikachu w walce Pikachu jest bardzo silny co jest przydatne w walkach. W odcinku Watt i Wattson po przeładowaniu się elektrycznością, Pikachu jednym ciosem załatwił trzy Pokémony Wattsona zdobywając odznakę. Jednak nie zawsze jest tak łatwo, Ash musi często się natrudzić by wymyślić sposób, na zwycięstwo. Przykładem takiej walki jest odcikek Sposób na Rampardosa, gdzie Pikachu użył "Wiru", pomysłu Dawn na pokazu, albo odcinek Z tarczą czy na tarczy?, w którym Ash wymyślił własny ruch "Kontra Tarczę", by odeprzeć Hipnozę Pokémon'ów Fantina'y. Przez swoją początkową nie po słuszność przegrał wiele bitew. Wielkim szczęściem wygrał bitwę z Onixem Brocka, ponieważ jego elektryczne ataki włączyły alarm przeciw pożarowy. Woda, zmoczyła Onixa który był bardzo wrażliwy na nią, przez co przegrał. thumb|right|Pikachu i [[Ash w Unova]] Jednak w wielu innych bitwach było mu zbyt ciężko i z łatwością przegrał. Stało się między innymi w walkach o odznakę z Pokémon'ami takimi jak: Raichu Porucznika Surge'a, Kadabrę Sabriny, Magmara Blaine'a, Scythera Bugsy'ego, Miltank Whitney, Poliwratha Chucka, Rampardosa Roarka, Drifblima Fantiny i Panpoura Cressa. W walce z liderami Tate i Liza, Ash nie radził sobie, a był to odcinek It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!. Pikachu używając elektrycznego ataku, siedząc na Swellow'ie stworzył "piorunującą tarczę". Pikachu po wyruszeniu do nowego regionu, "słabnie". Przykładem takiego zdarzenia jest walka z Latios'em Tobias'a, wtedy Pikachu zremisował z legendarnym Pokémonem! A w następnej serii przegrał ze Snivy początkującego trenera. Może to się stać za sprawą zdezorientowania Pikachu z powodu zablokowania elektrycznych ataków, przez burze Zekrom'a. Ale może być drugie wyjaśnienie, mianowicie Pikachu odpoczywa od walk, po lidze. A gdy skończą się jego "wakacje" jest słabszy ponieważ stracił doświadczenie. Raz się zdarzyło że Ash nie wybrał Pikachu do walki z liderem i gdy Palpitoad (Jedyny obecny Pokémon Asha o typie zimnym), został pokonany Ash przestraszył się ponieważ to był cały jego plan. Wtedy postanowił improwizować, wybrał Snivy ponieważ ta znała Atrakcję. Ale ta zawiodła gdy okazało się że Emolga Elesy to też kobieta. Snivy została pokonana, a Ash zaczął wariować. Wtedy Pikachu otrząsną go w brutalny sposób i stanął do walki, którą oczywiście wygrał. W odcinku Finał Klubowej Bitwy: Narodziny Bohatera! w finałach Don Battle, Excadrill Iris stanął do walki z Pikachu Asha. Elektryczny Pikachu nie mógł wygrać walki ponieważ typ ziemny Excadrill'a chronił go przed atakami elektrycznymi, a typ stalowy osłabiał ataki normalne i stalowe (Szybki Atak i Stalowy Ogon), więc walkę wygrał Excadrill. Znane ataki Ataki improwizacyjne *'Spojrzenie' po raz pierszy było widziane w Szkoła twardych ciosów. Kiedy Giselle wezwała Cubone'a}} by użył Spojrzenia, Ash powiedział Pikachu, by też użył tego ruchu poprzez robienie śmiesznych min. Póżniej użył Spojrzenia w Godzina Houndoura; jednakże, to był teraz prawdziwy ruch, chociaż wciąż był to błędnym ruchem w anime. *Atak, w którym Pikachu zbierał elektryczność w swym ogonie podobnym do był użyty, by pokonać Raichu Porucznika Surge'a w Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka. Podobny ruch, zwany jako "Szokujący Ogon" przez MC, był użyty, by pokonać 'a w Witaj, Pummelo!. *'Piorunująca Zbroja' była techniką użytą raz w odcinku Solid as a Solrock, Pikachu używa na sobie Grzmotu podczas jazdy na Swellowie Asha. To zwiększa moc ich ataku, i zdołali pokonać swych przeciwnikó. *'Wir'- Ten ruch wymyśliła Dawn przez co Ash wiedział jak pokonać pierwszego lidera Sinnoh. Pikachu unika ruchu przeciwnika i zaczyna wirować. Kilka innych Pokemonów Asha używa ten ruch. *'Kontra Tarcza'- ruch ten może używać Pikachu wykorzystując Pioruna,podobnie jak Buizel i Infernape używając różnych innych ruchów. *'Elektro Hydro Akcja' - Pikachu używa Elektro Akcji,a Piplup Dawn trafia od tyłu Hydro Pompą z większając napięcie Piorunów. *'Elektro-Stalowy Ogon' - Pikachu używa Elektro Akcji i Stalowego Ogona stając poziomo i obracając się. *'Piorun-ElektroKula' jest kombinacją, by zwiększyć , pierwszy raz użyte w Zorua w filmie "Legenda Pokémonowego Rycerza"!. Pikachu używa , wtedy Ash każe mu użyć , aby zwiększyć znacząco rozmiar i moc . W mandze Electric Tale of Pikachu thumb|right|250px|Pikachu Asha w [[Electric Tale of Pikachu]] Pikachu Asha jest jedną z postaci w roli głównej mangi serii Electric Tale of Pikachu, który jest luźno oparty na anime Pokémon. Pikachu pojawia się w każdym rozdziale mangi. Podobnie jak w anime, Pikachu Asha był jego pierwszym Pokémonem. Jednak Ash, Pikachu nie otrzymał od Profesora Oaka - zamiast tego, odnajduje Pikachu pod podłogą swojego domu, żującego druty by naładować swoją elektryczność. Ash postanawia zatrzymać Pikachu jako pierwszego Pokémona. Podobnie jak w anime, Pikachu był początkowo niechętny do posłuszeństwa Asha, ale gdy Ash ochronił Pikachu przed stadem dzikich Spearowów i Fearowa, Pikachu zyskuje szacunek dla Asha, i gdy Ash pokonał Brocka, nazwał go Jean Luc Pikachu (jp. ジャン=リュックピカチュウ Jean-Luc Pikachu) Później, gdy Ash jest w bitwie siłowni z Misty, Pikachu jest przerażona na widok jej Gyarados a nie bitwę, podczas gdy w jego walce, siłownia z Sabrina, łatwo pokonany przez jej Abra. Znane ataki Język Pikachu * Pika-Pi - Ash * Pika Pikachu lub Pika-Pika Pikachu - Moje imię to Pikachu * Pikachu-Pi - Misty * Pika-Chu - Brock * Pikaka - Dawn * Pika-PikaPika- May * PiPiPi - Togepi * PikakaPika - Bulbasaur * PikaPika - Squirtle lub Staraptor lub Infernape. * PiPi-kachu - Zespół R * Pi-Pikachu - mówi to po tym jak Ash zdobędzie odznakę, złapie Pokémona lub w przypadku czegoś podobnego. * Pi-ka - m.in. może być jako "tak" * Pi-ka-chu? - Wszystko w porządku? * Chuuu-Pika - Stalowy Ogon. Mówi to gdy używa Stalowego Ogona. * Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu - Elektro Wstrząs. Mówi to gdy używa Elektro Wstrząsu, Piiika gdy się ładuje i Chuuuuuuuu gdy się rozładowuje. * Pikaaaaaa-Chuuuuuuuu - Piorun. Mówi to gdy używa Piorunu. Tak samo jak w przypadku Elektro Wstrząsu, ale z innym i dłuższym akcentem. * PikaPikaPika... Pi-ka - Elektro Akcja. Mówi to gdy używa Elektro Akcji. * ChuChuChu... - Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć gdy używa Przyspieszenia. * PiPiPiPiPi... - Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć gdy używa Przyspieszenia. * PikaPika Chu-Pi - Elektro Kula . Mówi to gdy używa Elektro Kuli. Ciekawostki * Pikachu Asha w regionie Johto i w regionie Sinnoh nie poznał żadnego nowego ataku (jeśli nie liczyć akcji, której nie może się nauczyć legalnie w grach), nie licząc ruchów improwizyjnych. Pomiędzy Akcją z EP118, a Stalowym Ogonem z AG013 mineło 171 odcinków, a pomiędzy Elektroakcją i Elektryczną Kulą mineło 249 odcinków. Musieliśmy czekać ponad 6 lat na nowy ruch Pikachu. * Jest jedynym elektrycznym pokemonem jakiego posiada Ash * Pikachu wydaje się mieć talent do naśladowania Pokémonów, jak widać z jego występu podczas konkursu kostiumów. On od czasu do czasu wykorzystuje pantomimę, aby określić to, co on mówi. Dzięki temu potrafi naśladować Asha, Torterrę, Wobbuffeta i inne Pokémony. Galeria naśladowań Pikachu Grafika:Dfjjjdf.jpg|Jako "Brock" Grafika:Fsdfgsf.jpg|Jako "Torkoal" Grafika:Ffa.jpg|Jako "Bulbasaur" Grafika:Fffa.jpg|Jako "Corphish" Grafika:Pikachu-anime-26837388-400-344.jpg|Jako "Grovyle" Grafika:Fffsa.jpg|Jako "Meowth" Grafika:Ffffsa.jpg|Jako "Snorlax" Grafika:Ffffsa.png|Jako "Turtwig" Grafika:Chhh9.jpg|Jako "Scolipede" Grafika:Chh9.png|Jako "Ash" Grafika:Pikachu W.jpg|Jako "Wobbuffet" Grafika:Pikachu L.jpg|Jako "Loudred" Grafika:Chh9.jpg|Jako "Budew" Grafika:Chah9.jpg|Jako "Jigglypuff" Grafika:Chah.jpg|Jako "Mudkip" Grafika:Chah2.jpg|Jako "Seviper" Grafika:Chah3.jpg|Jako "Buneary" Grafika:Cha4.jpg|Jako "Lotad" de:Ashs Pikachu en:Ash's Pikachu es:Pikachu de Ash fr:Pikachu de Sacha it:Pikachu di Ash ja:サトシのピカチュウ pt:Pikachu de Ash